Messages: A Markiplier Fan Fiction
by Chrisblue1030
Summary: AntisepticeyeXMarkiplier, DarkiplierX Markiplier, AntisepticeyeXDarkiplier Mark arrives home one night with supplies for his next video shoot, and finds disturbing messages in his house. Suddenly, Sean's Antisepticeye character shows up in real life, intent on causing him harm! Mark's own character, Darkiplier, makes his appearance, and a battle between Demons begins!
1. Chapter 1: Messages

Mark hefted two medium-sized pumpkins into his arms for another trip into the house. Inhaling, he savored the crisp Autumn air as he filled his lungs a few times. The vivid orange, red, and yellow hues of the neighborhood trees brought a smile to his face. The beauty and creativity of this season amped up his energy every year.

He bumped the car door closed with his hip, and walked into the open front door to his home. Kicking the door shut behind him, he retraced his steps to the kitchen counter where he'd deposited pumpkins from three previous trips. Setting his current burden down, he shook out the mild strain in his arm muscles and surveyed the collection before him.

"There we go," he said to himself. "That ought to be enough to keep us busy for an entire shoot."

Tyler and Ethan were coming over later for a Pumpkin Challenge video, and he wanted to make sure they had everything they'd need. He went through a mental list, bringing out a large folding table from the garage. Next, he grabbed a plastic white table cloth from the linen closet, and spread it over the table. He secured the edges with duct tape so the cloth wouldn't move while they worked.

His Golden Retriever, Chica, came over to investigate the proceedings as she'd done when he'd first arrived home. Curiosity shone in her expressive brown eyes, perhaps wondering what her beloved human was doing. Mark knelt down with a grin, ruffling the fur around her neck.

"There she is!" He said. "There's my sweet puppy. How ya doin"? Sorry I was gone a while."

Wagging her tail with vigorous enthusiasm, she woofed at him.

He laughed and stood up, glancing at the sliding glass door across the living room. "You want to go outside?"

With another excited bark, the dog pranced over to the door, tongue lolling out, panting. He slid the door open, and Chica bounded out into the yard.

Mark glanced at the darkening sky, realizing how fast evening was approaching. He decided to give his dog a few minutes of outdoor time while he finished setting up a few more things for the video. She could get some fresh air, and at the same time, not be underfoot while he worked. Closing the sliding glass door, he turned on the back porch light, and returned to the kitchen.

This time of year, the afternoon light faded quickly. The atmosphere in the house had dimmed, and he made another mental note to bring in some extra lighting before starting the shoot. Shadows draped the kitchen, making it difficult to see. He reached out for the light switch.

 _What was that? Footsteps?_

He remained still, listening for the sound again.

 _Maybe that's Tyler and Ethan?_

He walked to the front door and opened it, flipping on the outside light. Looking around, he didn't see anyone. The porch and street beyond were empty.

 _Strange,_ he thought. _I could've sworn I heard someone._

Shaking his head, he closed the door and made his way back to the kitchen. He flicked on the light switch, and turned toward the pumpkins, intending to move them over to the table he'd set up earlier.

His gaze locked on the first pumpkin, a chill swirling around in his gut. Carved with rough strokes into the orange rind were the words,

 **It Began With You!**


	2. Chapter 2: In The Darkness

_What the fuck? Where did that come from?_

Mark glanced around the kitchen and dim living room, trying to see who might've done this in the short time he'd been at the front door. He reached forward, smoothing his fingers over the strange message. The edges of the letters felt rough. Whoever did it was very fast, but didn't care about keeping the cuts clean.

He shook off his unease, coming to the realization that it had to be his friends. While he'd been distracted at the front door, Ethan or Tyler must've crept in the back door and carved the words. They were probably still in the house, waiting to prank him again in some stupid way. They often did these things to each other, and October was the best month for it.

"Okay," he said, raising his voice. "Very funny! You got me! Ha, Ha. Now get your asses out here and help me finish the setup for this video." Silence. He strained his ears, trying to hear any bodies shifting or scuffling in the room. Nothing. "Dicks," he muttered under his breath, hefting two pumpkins into his arms.

Skirting the breakfast-bar counter, he carried the props to the table and set them down. When he turned to get a few more, he stopped mid-step. Another sound. This time, he could swear it was someone laughing far away. _That's got to be them,_ he thought, feeling justified in his earlier assumption. Checking the clock on the microwave, tendrils of frustration began to twine into his good mood. He grabbed more pumpkins and transported them to the table. _Funny joke, but we don't have any more time for this shit._

He finished moving all of the pumpkins, and got back to his mental list of supplies. Digging through the kitchen drawers, he found some large spoons for scooping out the messy stuff, and brought over the packages of carving tools he'd purchased at the store earlier. Looking at them, he wondered if they'd be strong enough to get through the tough rind. Humming to himself, he retrieved the knife block from the kitchen countertop and set it down on one side of the table, surveying his handiwork.

"Not bad," he said, smiling. "Give ole Markimoo a pat on the back for all of his hard work." Just for fun, he gave his shoulder a pat, chuckling to himself.

Searching out the sliding glass door, he caught site of his dog playing with one of her outdoor toys, frisking this way and that. He decided to give her a few more minutes, and then he'd bring her in. Despite her fur coat, she could still get cold in the dropping temperatures as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon.

A static, crackling noise caught his attention. _Upstairs? In my recording room?_

Frustration returned, and he thrust the fingers of one hand through his short, dark, hair, disturbing a few of the longer waves on top. "They'd better not be fucking with anything up there," he grumbled, heading for the spiral staircase.

Taking the steps two at a time, he raced to the top and stopped at the open doorway, his hands gripping the frame edges. "Okay," he said, his tone sparking with anger. "What the F—"his words trailed off. The room lay empty.

Disbelief and mind-numbing shock crept through his brain as he tried to process what he saw. Several panels of sound-proofing foam lay scattered on the floor. The bare section of wall had deep slices scrawled in its surface.

 **THIS WILL END WITH YOU**

Mark leaned on the doorframe, icy shards of dread scratching through his blood stream. Heart racing, he covered his mouth with a fist to suppress a strangled shout. On the monitor of his recording desk, written in red ink, or perhaps blood, was the word, **DEAD.** The equipment was on, even though he knew he'd turned it off when he'd left. Behind the words, he could see his You Tube site.

 _This isn't Tyler or Ethan,_ he thought, his mind spinning. _They wouldn't do something like this!_

He took a few quick breaths through his nose, and forced his body to move, his frame starting to shake as he went for the stairway. _Fuck! A stranger's in the house, probably trying to steal our electronics. Gotta get out! Call the police!_ He gripped the metal railing of the spiral staircase to steady himself, moving down as fast as he dare in the near-darkness.

An electric buzzing, crackling sound behind him reached his ears.

Before he could stop and turn, a terrific force struck him in the back, sending him sprawling down the last few steps to the wood floor below. Pain exploded in his side and shoulder as his body slammed into the hard surface. He lay still for a moment, his head dizzy. More muscles and bones started giving him agonizing signals that parts of his body had sustained injury, and a soft groan escaped his lips. Faint barking and snarling noises registered in his ears, followed by that strange electric crackling sound. Bolts of fear shot through his stomach upon hearing that far away laugh again. High pitched and somehow on edge, the sound brought a horrifying thought.

 _They might hurt Chica! No!_

Summoning his strength, he began to move, intending to get up. Stabs of pain seared his head, shoulder, and ribs. He grunted from the agony. Fear and concern for his beloved dog kept him going, pushing through the pain. He managed to get to all fours, taking a few precious seconds to catch his breath. Several red drops appeared on the wood floor. He swiped his fingers over his forehead and discovered blood. _Must've been from the fall,_ he thought. He shook off the dizziness swirling in his head, swaying a little. _Gotta get to Chica._

He heard that high edgy laugh again, very close, but echoing too. "Well, what have we here?"

Mark froze, recognizing that voice. He'd heard it before on YouTube, but there was no way he could be here right now. "Sean?" He said, his voice hoarse.

Before he could turn to look, something hit him in the side, slamming him into the wall behind him. Gritting his teeth, he stayed crumpled against the barrier. In a slow movement, he turned his head enough to see. Darkness everywhere, but the light from the kitchen allowed him to see a figure standing at the edge of the living room. A man. Mark could hear his dog still barking and snarling outside, bumping the glass in vain to try to reach him. He blinked hard, trying to clear his blurry vision as the man took a step forward.

 _"_ _He's_ not here right now," the figure said, an expression between a snarl and a leer on his face. " _I am."_

Mark felt as if his heart would explode, it beat so hard and fast. Eyes wide with terror, he shook his head in disbelief.

 _Antisepticeye!_


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

_It can't be him!_ Mark thought, his brain refusing to believe what his senses told him. This figure looked exactly like his friend Sean, who went by the name of Jacksepticeye. Sean had created a character for his YouTube channel after fans began saying he enjoyed destruction and killing things in the video games he played. _Antisepticeye_ appeared in some of Sean's videos after that. _It was just a stunt he pulled!_

The crackling, buzzing sound echoed through the air, and this time, he saw green lines of static flash across and through the apparition. Adrenaline surged through his system at the sight, recognizing more of the character's signature traits; green hair on the top, short and dark on the sides, black clothing, hard emerald eyes, and yes, even the slash across his throat, still dripping blood, and the small butcher knife in his hand. His skin glowed with a slight green luminescence.

Mark struggled to a sitting position against the wall, gasping for breath against the pain across his body. He looked at the man, trying to rationalize the situation. "You can't be _real._ Jack made you up for his fans."

Lightning fast, the figure shot forward and slashed at him with that wicked-sharp blade. A searing pain shot through Mark's arm, making him suck in a quick breath. Gritting his teeth, he glanced down at his left arm and shoulder. The dark charcoal T-shirt he had on showed a new tear in the shoulder, and a long line seeping red leading down his bicep.

"Does _that_ feel real enough for you?" Antisepticeye said, a sinister grin on his face. "Or do you need _more_ proof?"

Without waiting for an answer, he lunged forward again, making another slash. Mark cried out, feeling the fire in his right thigh. He brought his knees up toward his chest, wrapping his arms around his shins. Cold sweat broke out on his brow. He struggled to get the pain under control, and then looked up at his tormentor. "What are you doing here? Why are you doing this to me? Please…please stop!"

Antisepticeye laughed his high-pitched, edgy laugh. "Did you like the messages I left you? _They_ should have given you the _clues_ you needed to understand why I'm here."

Mark remembered the words cut into the pumpkin, the scratched wall, and the blood on the computer monitor. "Yes," he answered quickly, desperate to avoid another slash. "I saw them. They said, _it began with you,_ and _it will end with you…dead."_ He shook his head. "I don't understand. Why do you want me dead? What did I do to you?"

"Oh, it's not what _you've_ done," Antisepticeye said in that strange, sing-song Irish accent. "It's that _fucking_ dark demon half of yours that I'm trying to kill! _He's_ the one that's trying to stop me from ruling the Void dimension."

"No!" shouted Mark. "This is _crazy!_ I made Darkiplier up for my videos. He's _not real!"_

Antisepticeye strode forward and gripped the front of Mark's shirt in one hand, lifting him up and pinning him against the wall with inhuman strength. Needles of fire shot through Mark's body from the various injuries he'd sustained. Every other breath expelled a grunt of pain.

Antisepticeye brought his face close, green eyes flashing with anger. _"Not real,_ you say?" Baring his teeth, his voice dropped to a whisper. "I think you know better than that. Deep down inside, where no one can see, is where the darkness lies. _You_ are his Host. You _know_ he's there."

In a fast move, he shifted his grip so his forearm lay against Mark's throat. Mark brought his hands up to pull the arm away, but it didn't budge. Cold as steel, and just as strong. _Not human,_ he thought, the pressure increasing, making it harder to breathe with every passing second.

Antisepticeye raised the butcher knife in his other hand, waving it back and forth next to Mark's cheek. "I'm thinking if I kill _you,"_ he said, his voice dropping to a growl, "then _he_ can't draw from your energy anymore. No more connection. He'll be weak enough for me to _destroy_ him."

Mark tried to shake his head, but the forearm against his throat and the lack of air prevented much movement. Antisepticeye glitched again, green static lines arcing through his body. The electricity from it shot through Mark as well, since they were in contact, and he cried out. His whole body tensed from the pain until the charge stopped. If it weren't for Antisepticeye still pinning him to the wall, he would've crumpled to the floor. Forcing his eyes open a crack, he saw his tormentor's eyes turn black for a few seconds. Even the white areas went dark, and then changed back to that emerald green ice.

"Now," he said, still weaving the butcher knife through the air next to Mark's head. "Where to start? " His features contorted into a snarl. "You look so much like _him!_ This will _not_ be a quick death, my friend." His maniacal grin returned, and the high-pitched laugh followed. "This is going to be _so much fun!"_ His gaze traveled over Mark's face, fixing on the side closest to the blade. "It looks like you could use a shave."

Struggling hard, Mark still couldn't break free. Antisepticeye moved the knife along Mark's face, skimming off both a layer of stubble and skin. His cheek burned with searing pain, but he couldn't escape this nightmare. His throat may be pinned, but his legs were still free. He struck out in a furious kick, but his enemy side-stepped the move with ease, laughing. Swinging the knife downward, Antisepticeye slashed him across the ribcage, tearing more of the charcoal shirt to expose skin underneath. Another fast cut released a line of dripping blood that spread across his torso. "Stop…Please…Stop!" he managed to get out in a strangled whisper.

Anticepticeye leaned forward to whisper in his ear. _"Never!"_ He answered, thrusting the knife halfway into Mark's side. He let his victim drop to the floor, blood starting to pool on the wooden floor beneath him.

Mark gasped for breath, now that the pressure no longer pinned his throat. His vision went from blurry to darkness dancing around the edges. He'd landed on his backside, leaning off to one side, and did his best to support himself on one elbow. He could still hear Chica outside, alternating between barking and whining. For once, he was glad she couldn't reach him. His enemy would kill her without a thought.

Antisepticeye knelt down in front of him, resting the hand with the blade on his knee. His green eyes burned with unmistakable pleasure, admiring his handiwork. Mark closed his eyes, sinking down to rest his head on his arm. _I don't think I can last much longer,_ he thought, his mind swirling. _I can't win a fight against that thing!_

"What do you think you're doing?" A different voice rang out from the living room, deep and powerful, promising retribution in his tone.

Antisepticeye sprang to his feet, spinning around to face the newcomer. In that strange, sing-song Irish accent of his, he said, _"Darkiplier! Just in time for the Finale."_


	4. Chapter 4: Red VS Green

Mark opened his eyes, blinking fast to clear his vision. _I know that voice,_ he thought. _This is impossible! It can't be!_ Darkness floated around his vision, but he could see past his tormentor to the edge of the living room. A figure stood there, clad in a dark gray suit, white shirt, and tie, his hands clasped behind his back. _No…No…No!_ His mind screamed in denial, but the truth glared at him in stark contrast. His online character, Darkiplier, stood opposite Antisepticeye, his steely gaze locked on his opponent. His features mirrored Mark's, but the eyes were shadowy and the skin gray.

"You _dare_ to come here and torture _him,"_ Darkiplier said, biting off every word and baring his teeth. An aura of red and blue pulsed bright around him, growing in intensity.

Electric buzzing filled the air as green static lines danced across Antisepticeye. _"Of course I dare,"_ he answered, holding up the butcher knife which still bore the stain of Mark's blood. "What better way to get you here?" He glanced behind at his victim and back. "We had _such_ a good time while we waited, although I admit, I had to restrain myself a little so I didn't kill him before you arrived. I wanted him to live long enough for you to see his end."

Mark could feel the energy pulsing in the air, washing back and forth between the two combatants. A steady high-pitched whine joined the assault on his senses, and he dragged his hands up to cover his ears. It didn't help much.

"I think you've done _quite_ enough, for now," Darkiplier said, his voice low and filled with malice. "I have enough things to take care of already, but it looks like I need to teach you some _manners."_ He cricked his neck first one way, and then the other. "I'll make sure you _never_ touch him again."

"Do you _really_ think so?" Anticepticeye asked, his tone filled with amusement. "Well, we'll just _see_ about that."

He whirled around, his knife poised for more action, and tensed for a leap toward his victim. Darkiplier moved as well, thrusting his hands out toward his enemy. A field of red, blue, and black shot forward, catching Antisepticeye in mid-leap. The energy force acted like a sledgehammer, slamming him into the wall next to Mark, who managed to cover his head with his arms. Darkiplier strode forward, clamping onto Antisepticeye's arm with both hands, and threw him out into the living room.

Mark managed to push himself back into a sitting position, despite the blood making the floor slippery. He leaned on the wall behind him for support, trying to make sense of the sights and sounds of the fight. Everything sounded muffled, and he had trouble seeing the two human-shaped demons battling in his living room. Bright green and red energy crackled around the room, scorching the walls in some places. Darkiplier and Anticepticeye took turns trading blows, smashing into furniture as they their battle raged. Mark could feel his consciousness slipping, the darkness closing in around his vision. He glanced toward the front door. _Gotta get out while those two are distracted._ A badly bruised shoulder and slashed arm on the left caused him to use his right arm to drag his body toward the entrance hall. He made it a few feet before the blackness closed in around him.

Tyler pulled his car over to the curb in front of Mark's house, still irritated at his passenger. Shoving the shift into Park, he switched off the engine and looked over at Ethan. "I'm just saying he's going to be _pissed!_ We're over a half hour late because you couldn't make up your mind what to bring for dinner."

Ethan frowned, running his fingers through the blue-dyed hair on top his head. "Okay, already! When he sees we brought him food, he'll calm down. Now let's get in there and shoot some video." He unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed the bags of takeout food they'd bought earlier. Without another word, he jumped out and shut the door.

Tyler unbelted, giving a sigh as he shoved his keys into his pocket. Looking into the rearview mirror, he frowned. "Next time, _I'm_ choosing the food for everyone. Maybe then we won't be _late."_ The young man with curly dark-brown hair and concerned blue eyes looking back at him didn't seem convinced. Shaking his head, he got out of the car. He walked around to the lawn and almost bumped into his friend.

"Tyler! Are you _seeing_ this?" Ethan said, his voice filled with alarm. He gestured at Mark's house, his eyes wide, mouth open.

Tyler looked up, and stared. Lights flashed in green, red, and white through the windows on the main floor of the house. He couldn't identify the source, and the intensity bothered his vision. "What the hell is he doing in there? We don't have any equipment that could do that, do we?"

Ethan's wiry frame tensed and he turned his head toward the side of the home. "Wait, do you hear that?" He listened for another second, and turned to Tyler. "That's _Chica!_ I can hear her barking outside." He shook his head, looking from his friend to the house, and back. "This is bad. _Shit,_ something's _wrong,_ Tyler!"

"Yeah, you're right," Tyler agreed, a feeling of dread crawling through his stomach. "Come on!"

Ethan dropped the bags of food on the grass and followed him. Tyler sprinted to the entry first and tried the door, hoping it was open. _"Fuck,"_ he swore. "It's locked!" He moved to the nearest window, trying to get a look inside, but the intense blasts of light hurt his eyes too much. Blinking hard, he motioned to Ethan to follow him around to the back of the house. They opened the fence gate to the backyard and dashed inside.

Chica bounded over to meet them, whining and looking for comfort. Tyler knelt down and pet her. "Hey there, girl," he said, trying to keep his voice calm for the nervous animal. "Are you okay, puppy?" She whimpered, glancing over at the sliding glass door. He looked her over for injuries, and then blew out a breath of relief when he found none. "She's all right," he said, looking up at Ethan, who nodded. Tyler looked at the dog again. "Chica, where's Mark? Take us to Daddy." She woofed and took off toward the back door.

He and Ethan sprinted after her, pulling up short at the glass door. The intense green and red lights blasting around inside had them shielding their eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of what might be going on inside to cause this. Tyler knelt down in an attempt to avoid the bright beams and searched the living room floor. He glimpsed two upright silhouettes, locked in combat, weaving around the broken furniture. Parts of the floor and walls looked scorched, as if someone took a blowtorch to them. He tried to identify if Mark was one of the figures fighting, but the fast movements and brilliance of the light energy prevented him.

"There's two guys beating the shit out of each other in there," he reported to Ethan, "but I can't tell if one of them is him." He ducked lower, and caught sight of the far wall near the kitchen. The light was on, and he could see someone on the floor. His heart constricted as icy fingers of fear wrapped around his chest. "I _see_ him!" He pointed for Ethan to look, trying to catch his breath.

Ethan searched the room, and finally found the target. He swore a stream of profanity and started to hyperventilate. "Tyler, he's _hurt!_ I can see blood on his arm and leg, and he's not moving. _Damn those bastards!"_

"He might've walked in while they were trying to rob the place," Tyler said, trying to get a better view of their friend inside. He couldn't tell if Mark was breathing or not from this distance. He turned to Ethan. "Look, we have to get him out of there while those two guys are distracted fighting. You stay here, hold onto Chica, and call 911. I'm going to sneak in there and see if I can get Mark out the front door." Before Ethan could object, he held up a finger, giving his friend a firm look. "I'm stronger and can pull him out."

Ethan nodded with reluctance. "Okay, good luck," he said, pulling out his cell phone.

Tyler tried the sliding door, and felt a surge of triumph when it moved under his hand. He opened it just enough to fit his large frame through, and readied himself to launch inside. The two men fighting inside stumbled closer, still grappling for supremacy. A blast of red light and crackling energy hit him, flinging him backwards into Ethan and Chica. Tyler caught a brief glimpse of the stars above, and then everything faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5: Decision

Darkiplier clenched his teeth, his eyes blazing red as he traded blows with his opponent, flipping him into another wall. Several calculations sped through his mind. He and Anticepticeye were almost an even match in power and strength. This battle would take far more time than he wanted to waste, and his Host didn't have that much longer before the journey into death. This would disrupt his original plans. _I need a way to postpone this battle._

"There's _no_ way for you to win," Antisepticeye said, slashing at him with his blade. "Why don't you just give up now, and save us some time."

Darkiplier dodged the knife, sending another burst of red energy toward his enemy. "Overconfidence will be your undoing," he said, his voice a deep rumble. The energy burst knocked Anticepticeye over against the breakfast bar, but quick as a thought, he sprang back to lunge at Darkiplier once again.

"I'm confident your reign of the Void Dimension is _over!"_ Anticepticeye said, returning a blast of green energy with violent force. The edge of the field caught Darkiplier's shoulder, sending him smashing into another wall.

"Your insane ranting is very amusing," he said, sending drywall flying as he disengaged his arm from the wall. "I've told you once before that you're not _ready_ to handle the Void on your own. With your instability, you may _never_ be, which is what I prefer. "

Anticepticeye pointed his blade. "I don't give a _fuck_ what you prefer! _I_ am here now, and _I_ can rule the Void better than you _ever_ did."

Darkiplier clasped his hands behind his back. "I have no more patience for this," he announced, his deep voice smooth as liquid chocolate. "It's time for you to go." He cracked his neck first one way, and then the other. A pattern of red energy cracks appeared under Antisepticeye, and before he could move, the floor collapsed under him like a broken mirror.

He howled his rage as he dropped. "This isn't over!"

"It is for now." Darkiplier sent another stream of energy at the opening and it closed, once again a wooden floor.

He straightened his suit lapels with both hands, and glanced out the sliding glass door. Two young men and a dog lay passed out on the lawn from the last few energy blasts. _Serves them right for trying to interfere in my business,_ he thought, his upper lip curling in disgust.

Turning toward the stairs, he viewed the prone form of his Host, who appeared to have tried to escape and failed. He strode over and knelt down next to Mark. "I can feel your body is in shock," he said. "Your life energy is dwindling with every passing second." He scowled with displeasure, studying the pool of blood on the floor. "This _does not_ fit into my plans for you. At least…Not yet."

Darkiplier reached out and rolled his Host's unconscious body over, taking stock of each injury. The most life-threatening one still seeped dark blood from his side. He reached out and covered the wound with a hand, concentrating. A field of red energy radiated from him into Mark's side, glowing crimson for a few seconds. When he removed his hand, the injury had disappeared, leaving a few smudges of blood behind. He repeated the process over his patient's heart, stabilizing his system to banish the shock. A scowl swept across his features when he noticed the filet of skin missing from his Host's cheek. Holding his hand flat against the lacerated area, he concentrated his energy again. The damage faded away under his touch, leaving the area as it was before. He leaned back to survey his work, resting a forearm on one knee.

Mark could feel himself rising up through the darkness back to consciousness, much like waking from a dream. Opening his eyes a little, he managed a slow blink, trying to clear his vision. The darkened room disoriented him, even after blinking fast a few times. He started to bring his hands up to rub his eyes, but grunted when stabs of pain shot through his bruised left shoulder and arm. Sucking in air through his teeth, he lowered his arms to the floor once again.

"Pain…is only a temporary measure," a soft, deep voice said next to him.

An uneasy chill flowed through his body. _I know that voice._ His eyes widened with growing anxiety, and he turned his head to see the speaker. _Darkiplier!_ He tried to say the name, but his weakened system wouldn't cooperate yet. It came out as a whisper. Memories flooded through his mind of falling down the stairs, an impossible meeting with Sean's character, Antisepticeye, suffering pain and torture, and the incredible fight.

"Don't worry," the dark figure said, a dim red glow shining in his eyes. _"He_ isn't here at the moment, although we will have to be cautious in the future. He's very unstable, and he _will_ attempt to return."

Mark swallowed hard, still trying to speak. "He said we're connected," he whispered.

Darkiplier stared at him a moment, as if measuring his words. "Yes, in a small way. We share the same energy, though he overestimated the effect your death would have on my power. I was able to defeat him."

Mark furrowed his brow. "What way?"

Darkiplier looked down to the side, his attention on something behind him. "Time is short. Your… _friends,_ are waking up, and will soon make an appearance." He stood, clasping his hands behind his back. "Rest for now. I'll remain close in case _he_ comes back."

"No…wait," Mark said, reaching his good hand toward him.

In a burst of gray, white, and black static lines, Darkiplier disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Reality

Tyler opened his eyes, blinking hard, and realized he lay on his back on a hard surface. His body felt like a sledgehammer had hit him, aching all over. He rolled onto his side, supporting himself on one elbow, and looked around, still a little dazed. He caught sight of Ethan and Chica, laying a few feet from him, and memories flooded his brain with a burst of adrenaline. He saw Mark on the floor, broken and bleeding, two men fighting in the living room, and brilliant green and red light flashing everywhere. _Shit!_ Scrambling forward, he gave each of them a gentle shake, praying they were all right. His heart leaped when both began to stir.

Ethan blinked and looked up at him, confusion in his eyes. "Tyler?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" he said.

"I guess so," Ethan answered, sitting up. He ran his fingers through his blue wavy hair, and looked around. Chica lifted her head and looked at them both, giving a small whine. Ethan reached a hand forward, ruffling her floppy ear. "Hey, puppy…"

Without warning, her attention snapped around to the house behind them, and she launched herself toward the open sliding glass door. Tyler jumped to his feet to follow, Ethan a close second. He opened the door wider and scanned the room for the assailants, but concluded they were gone. He heard Chica's nails scrabble on the wood floor as she braked to a halt next to her fallen master. She began licking Mark's face and whining, trying to elicit some response.

Tyler knelt down next to her, with Ethan kneeling on the opposite side. With great relief, he found a pulse when he pressed his fingers against his friend's neck. Tyler took a few seconds to assess Mark's injuries, taking notice of the pool of dark blood nearby, and struggled to stay focused. A wave of emotions threatened to overwhelm him, but he had to stay calm to help his friend at the moment. He found several wounds resembling knife cuts; one on the right thigh, one across the abdomen, and one from the left shoulder down the front of the bicep. He looked up at Ethan, whose face reflected his own fear and heartbreak. "Call an ambulance," he instructed. "He needs help right away." Ethan grabbed his phone from his back pocket and started dialing, his hands shaking.

Chica caught Tyler's attention by whining louder, and he saw Mark starting to move his head. His eyes opened, and he gazed at his dog, trying to focus. His mouth moved, but nothing came out. He swallowed and tried again, one corner of his mouth quirking upward. _"Chica…"_ The dog gave a combination whine-bark, her tail whipping back and forth behind her.

Tyler put a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Hey, Mark," he said, keeping his voice calm and even. "You're safe now. Whoever those guys were, they're gone. We sent for an ambulance, and they'll be here in a few minutes to fix you up." He forced a smile, even though his heart churned with pain at his friend's suffering. "Hang in there, buddy."

Mark stared at him, his eyes growing large with anxiety. _"Tyler!"_ he whispered, urgency in his voice as he forced the words out. _"They're real."_

Tyler had to put his hand on Mark's chest to keep him from getting up. "Hey, calm down. You're bleeding and need to stay still, okay?"

Mark shook his head, swallowing again. "Darkiplier…and Antisepticeye," he said, his voice a little louder, but still hoarse. He put his uninjured hand on Tyler's, his eyes pleading for his friend to understand. _"I saw them! Antisepticeye did this! Darkiplier had to stop him."_

Tyler noticed a trickle of blood running down Mark's forehead on one side. _Head injury,_ he thought. _Possible hallucinations. Gotta just keep him calm until help gets here._ He gripped Mark's hand, trying to reassure him. "Okay, we'll talk about that later. Right now, you're safe, and Ethan, Chica, and I are here with you. Take it easy until the medics get here."

Mark nodded, looking over at his dog. Chica snuffled his hair, her pink tongue darting out to lick his face a few times. He smiled, bringing his hand up to stroke her head. "I'm okay, Chica-Bica," he said. She licked his hand, wagging her tail at the sound of his voice. "Will you take care of her tonight for me, Tyler?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I sure will. Don't worry." Mark nodded and closed his eyes again, his breathing evening out as he relaxed. Tyler could hear the ambulance sirens in the distance, approaching fast, and gave a sigh of relief.

Ethan had walked into the kitchen to make the emergency call, and came back now, putting his phone away. "As you can hear, they're on the way. Police too."

Tyler nodded. "Good job, thanks."

Ethan looked around the darkened living room, and Tyler followed his gaze. Half the lights in the kitchen hung smashed, but the remaining ones still shed some light. The walls had scorch marks here and there, and several holes marring their surfaces. "This place looks like a war zone," Ethan said, a note of awe in his tone. "What the fuck really happened in here?"

Tyler shook his head. "I don't know. We'll have to wait for that story later." Bright red and blue lights flashed outside as the ambulance and police pulled into the driveway. "Hey, there they are. Get the door." Ethan nodded and took off.

Tyler took a firm grip on Chica's collar, making sure she wouldn't challenge the medics and police entering the house. He stood and guided the nervous dog up the stairs to her master's bedroom to keep her out of the way. She balked at first, but with some gentle coaxing, he managed to get her in the room and onto Mark's bed.

"Don't worry, puppy," he said in his most soothing tone. "He's going to be okay. Be a good girl, and I'll be back for you." The dog woofed at him, and he closed the door. Taking out his phone, he hit the speed dial for Mark's long-time girlfriend, Amy. There would be a lot of questions to answer tonight, and he needed all the help he could get.

Darkiplier leaned back against the wall in the darkest area of the hospital room, arms crossed, gazing at Mark while he slept. Halfway through the night, all was quiet, except for the machines monitoring and aiding the patient. The only light in the room glowed up at the ceiling from an indirect fixture above the bed. His Host's female companion lay asleep in a cot on the other side of the hospital bed, oblivious to his nighttime visitation.

The human doctors had stitched up the injuries Antisepticeye had inflicted with his blade, and his Host would make a full recovery. _That was the easy part of all of this,_ he thought. _The most irritating and difficult part is yet to come._ His scowl deepened as he recalled every detail of the battle with his enemy, searching for weaknesses and calculating ways to improve attacks. _I must prepare for the next challenge with care, leaving nothing to chance if I am to teach this upstart a lesson._

He cracked his neck first one way, and then the other. _I shall stay near, waiting to spring my trap upon him. Antisepticeye will return for another attempt on my Host, and to challenge my Rule._ Standing straight, he clasped his hands behind his back.

 _I will make sure he never gets that chance._

 ** _End of Part 1_**


	7. Chapter 7: Home Again

A month had passed since that fateful night at Mark's house, and he still didn't like being home alone. Most often, he took Chica outside with him and spent many hours on the patio with his laptop. While his injuries were healing, at least one of his friends had stayed with him to help if he or Chica needed anything. This week, he felt on edge, because each of them had to take care of business in their own lives. He also had the impression they felt uncomfortable around him for the first time.

The doctor at the hospital had said it was common for a patient to have Post Traumatic Stress after such a vicious attack. No one had believed him about Darkiplier and Antisepticeye paying him a visit and having a demon battle in his living room. While no one could explain the scorched and damaged walls, they all believed he'd fallen down the stairs and suffered hallucinations from hitting his head, plus the blood loss from the wounds the would-be thieves had inflicted upon him.

He shifted on the reclining patio chair, stretching out his arms and legs with care. The knife cuts had taken a lot of stitches, but were healing up well. A few angry red lines remained, but would fade into narrow white scar lines with time. The injuries that puzzled him were the slice along the side of his face, and the stab wound in his ribs. Both had disappeared. The doctor tried to convince him they were part of his hallucinations, but he remembered the pain with terrifying clarity. The missing wounds had him doubting everything he thought he'd experienced. Deep down, part of him still refused to accept the doctor's opinion.

Closing his laptop, he decided to go inside for some lunch, and maybe a nap. He still hadn't recovered his previous level of energy for doing skits and Let's Play videos, and hoped he could continue soon. He'd made a short video to his fans, explaining he needed a break. In reality, he needed the time to recover from his extensive injuries.

"Come on, puppy," he called to his dog. "Let's go." He gestured with his free hand, motioning toward the sliding glass door, and she trotted along behind him. Once inside, he closed the door and placed the laptop on the breakfast bar of the kitchen. He glanced around at his living room, echoes of that horrible night still flying around his mind like an angry flock of birds. Shaking the memories away, he looked again, seeing the pristine walls and floor repaired from the chaotic mess it had been before. The company Amy hired to fix it had done an excellent job. No trace of the epic battle remained, and new furniture now replaced the broken ones.

He took a deep breath and blew it out, turning toward the fridge. _I may never find out what happened, but it's over now. Have to focus on getting back to normal._

He heard Chica growl at the same time he heard the deep, rumbling voice. "Alone at last, I see."

Mark's blood ran cold throughout his body. He knew that voice. It had haunted his dreams during his stay at the hospital, and every night since. Turning toward the base of the staircase, he saw the figure in the gray suit with the strange red and blue aura scintillating around him. "Darkiplier!" He shook his head, taking a step back. _"No! You're not real! This can't happen again."_

The man's features drew into a scowl, a dull red glow burning in his eyes. "Is that so?" He asked, his voice filled with undertones of anger. "Do you mean to tell me you don't remember how you received those injuries?" A malicious smile crept across his face. "Perhaps I should ask Antisepticeye to come back and remind you of who is _real_ and who isn't."

Chica's growls rose to threatening barks. She ran over to Mark's side and faced down the otherworldly figure opposite her beloved owner. He had never heard the sweet animal sound so vicious before. "Easy, Chica," he said, grabbing her collar so she wouldn't lunge forward.

Darkiplier grimaced, his lip curling in disgust. "Take that animal away or I will kill it."

"No! Don't hurt her!" Mark said, stepping in front of his dog. "I'll put her in another room."

The gray man nodded, and Mark led Chica to a spare bedroom. She whined at him to let her stay and protect him, but he hugged her, saying, "I'm sorry, puppy, but you have to stay here for now. I can't let him hurt you." He gave her one last pat and closed the door. It hurt his heart to hear her piteous cries beyond the door, but this was for her own protection. Taking a deep breath in an effort to dispel some of his fear, he made his way back to the kitchen area.

Darkiplier stood where he'd left him, hands clasped behind his back. With the dog locked up, he had a more neutral expression on his face. "We have much to talk about."

Mark stared at him for a minute, still not believing his own eyes. He couldn't blame this apparition on an accidental fall this time. _Unless I have a brain injury they didn't catch,_ he thought, doubting that idea as well.

The red embers in Darkiplier's eyes flared. "By all rights, I should finish what Antisepticeye started," he said, straightening his lapels with both hands. "Lucky for you, I'll have to wait for another time to enjoy that pleasure."

Shock had Mark leaning against the breakfast bar behind him. He shook his head, his eyes wide. "I don't understand _any_ of this! _Why_ do you want to _kill_ me? What did I do to either of you?"

The gray man scowled at him in annoyance. "Come now, don't pretend you don't know. The events at the Manor may have happened _years_ ago, but your memory can't be _that_ faulty." His voice dropped to a menacing rumble. "When you ruin that many lives, you don't deserve the luxury of forgetting."

Mark shook his head. "What the _fuck_ are you _talking_ about? What Manor? I grew up in Cincinnati, Ohio!"


	8. Chapter 8: Shifting Gears

Darkiplier studied Mark for a few seconds. _Something's wrong here,_ he thought, gazing at the man who had caused so much pain and suffering all those years ago. "Don't try to play _games_ with me. You won't like my version of them."

"What _games?"_ Mark said, an expression of confusion and anxiety apparent on his face. "I had no idea you even _existed_ until that maniac, Antisepticeye, showed up and started his slice and dice act on me! I'm still having a hard time believing any of this is real. What the hell _are_ you guys, anyway?"

Questions and calculations started swirling in Darkiplier's mind. _How could he not remember the events at the Manor? Turning on his friends like he did, all for his own personal gain? That kind of evil would stay with a man._ He narrowed his eyes, still studying Mark. "Your lack of memory is unusual. Allow me a moment to test a theory." He stepped forward, focusing his power on the human before him. Mark couldn't move, thanks to the breakfast bar behind him, and the sudden influence of supernatural energy pinning him to the spot. Darkiplier examined his energy signature, cell configuration, and mental and physical state. Stepping back, he phased-out of the present dimension for a few seconds, and then returned.

Mark's eyes had a glazed look to them at first, but cleared in a moment. Fear and confusion returned as well. "What the _fuck_ just happened?"

"As I said, I needed to test a theory to figure out this mystery. If you'd care to take a seat," he said, gesturing to the living room, "I believe I can explain."

His Host seemed reluctant, but took a few slow steps toward the living room. Darkiplier had to suppress a smile, noting Mark kept his gaze locked on him the whole time. _Foolish human. I could kill you in half a second, and there would be nothing you could do about it. Lucky for you, that won't be necessary._ He followed the young man and stopped in the middle of the open room where the fight had taken place. Mark took a seat on the arm of the new couch, his body still radiating waves of tension. He could feel it from where he stood, hands clasped behind his back once again as he chose his next words with care.

"To answer your question," he began, "I'm an interdimensional being. Do you understand the concept of different dimensions and the endless possibilities of timelines?"

"Yes, I've done some reading on those subjects," his Host answered with a slight nod.

"Good," he said, appreciating he had at least a small foundation of knowledge to work with. "Now understand, I have the ability to teleport to whatever timeline I focus on. A moment ago, I confirmed you _aren't_ from the dimension that the Manor House is located in. Therefore, you have no memory of the events that transpired there. You are _not_ the Mark that betrayed and ruined his friend's lives."

Mark shook his head. "I would _never_ do anything to hurt my friends."

"Exactly," Darkiplier answered. "You are a far-distant version of the one I know. I arrived in this timeline because I felt a strong energetic pull. I had thought it was the Mark I was searching for, but I found you instead, under attack from Antisepticeye. I now believe it was the distress from your core energy that alerted me."

Mark held up a finger, a thoughtful expression on his face. "If we're from different timelines, how are we connected? I remember him telling me something about a connection. Can you explain that, now?"

Darkiplier nodded. "Yes, I can. You see, even though your timelines are very far apart, you still share a small portion of energy with the other Mark. You both made decisions that sent you in different directions, thus the alternate dimensions. Created from events on the other Mark's timeline, I share some of his energy. Therefore, I also share a small part with you."

Mark stared at him a moment, and then rubbed his forehead, giving a small sigh. "I think I follow you, there."

"Good," Darkiplier said, adjusting his lapels with both hands. "With that out of the way, we need to talk about Antisepticeye."

The name got his Host's attention. "Yeah, I'd like to know what _that_ guy's problem is."

He clasped his hands behind his back once again. "He is also an interdimensional being, as you might've guessed. I met him earlier this year, when he attempted to take over the dimension I had chosen as my home while searching timelines. A brash young upstart, he is, but he couldn't overpower me then. He's been trying to find a way to gain more power ever since." Darkiplier gazed at his Host's eyes, noting the slight widening indicating fear. "He has surmised that killing _you_ , with our shared energetic connection, will weaken me enough for him to win."

"Is that what would happen?" Mark asked, tension showing in his voice.

"No," Darkiplier answered. "I have existed much longer than Antisepticeye, and have gained enough power so even losing a small portion wouldn't matter. I would still be able to defeat him."

"You said he would try again," Mark said. "I haven't seen any evidence of him in over a month. The doctors had me believing the whole thing was just a hallucination, until _you_ showed up."

"I temporarily sent him to an earlier timeline. He'll come back," Darkiplier confirmed. "The real question is, when? Since neither of us knows the answer, I will continue to remain in the background, keeping watch. Go about your normal business until he arrives, and then I will settle this."

Mark gave a snort. "Normal. I'm not sure what that _means,_ anymore."

Darkiplier noticed his Host began to appear haggard, and his energy level had dropped a great deal from when he arrived. _All of this must be overwhelming for a human,_ he mused. _I tend to forget that at times._ Teleporting over in front of Mark, he placed his hand on the side of his Host's head. "Rest for now," he said, staring deep into chocolate brown eyes, focusing. "I'll be nearby."

Mark's eyes fluttered shut, and his body went limp. Darkiplier eased him down onto the sofa, and stepped back. _Now it's a waiting game until Antisepticeye shows up._ He could feel the rage inside threatening to break loose. With a burst of gray and black static, he disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9: A New Direction

Mark opened his eyes, blinking to clear his vision. Looking around, he realized he lay on the sofa in his living room. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, taking a few deep breaths to regain his senses. _I must've been more tired than I thought,_ he mused, rubbing his hands over his face. _I don't even remember drifting off._

A soft whine caught his attention. "Chica?" He called. "Is that you, puppy?"

Excited barking drifted down the hallway toward him. He started to smile, until a memory made him freeze. _Darkiplier standing in front of me, telling me to lock her up!_ He launched off the couch and sped into the hall, skidding to a halt at the guest bedroom door. The barking grew louder until he opened the door. Chica bounded out, jumping around him in a frenzy of delight. He ruffled the fur around her neck, grinning and giving her a hug. "I'm okay, puppy, don't worry. Yeah, everything's all right. It's just us here, now."

He sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the wall. Trying to calm himself and his dog, he kept petting her silky fur and murmuring reassurances. After a few minutes, this did nothing to stop the shaking in his hands, and he blew out a big breath. _The doctor said Darkiplier wasn't real,_ he thought. _My ass, he wasn't! How else did Chica end up locked in the guestroom if he was just a hallucination? Damn it!_

He rolled sideways, getting to his feet, and Chica started wagging her tail. "You want to go outside?" He asked. She woofed at him, and took off toward the living room. He followed, and let her out the sliding glass door into the backyard. He checked the clock on the microwave in the kitchen. To his surprise, three hours had slipped by since he'd passed out on the couch. _No wonder she had to go outside so bad._

Anxiety clawed at his mind, making it impossible to relax. He paced the room, his mind going over the conversation he'd had with the gray man in great detail. Icy fingers of fear seized his heart, imagining Antisepticeye appearing in this house once more, knife raised, looking for blood to spill.

 _It's not safe here anymore,_ he thought, running his fingers through his hair again. _I have to get away for a while until I figure out what to do! But how? I still need to do my videos and upload them every day._

Opening the sliding door, he walked outside to see how his dog was doing and to clear his head. Enjoying nature always helped him feel better. Chica frisked around the yard, her favorite toy gripped in her mouth. Her presence eased some of the fear and anxiety that threatened to drive him crazy. _How do I keep both of us safe, and still record videos?_

Chica brought her toy to him, and he grabbed one end, wrestling with her for a moment. A spark of pure joy warmed his heart, looking at his devoted puppy. He managed to pull the toy away from her, and threw it a short distance toward the fence enclosing the yard. She gave a woof, bounding after it with great enthusiasm.

The breeze felt a little warmer today, even though the summer temperatures had disappeared. The air caressed the skin on his face like a gentle touch, giving him tingles. He wanted to soak up the peacefulness of the moment forever, and closed his eyes. A vehicle driving by on the roadway out front caught his attention, its engine rumbling. Opening his eyes, he noticed a dark blue van cruising by with a logo on the side panel. _Just a carpet-cleaning service,_ he thought.

An image sprang into his head of him and Chica driving down the road together. _Yes! That's it!_ He grinned, watching the van disappear down the street. Clapping his hands, he called to his dog. "Come on, sweet puppy," he said, his idea giving him a more confident feeling with every second. "We're going to make some new Vlogs, together!"


	10. Chapter 10: Clandestine Visit

The room appeared similar to Markiplier's setup, with sound-insulating foam padding the walls, several monitors and cameras, a few computers, and a microphone on a desk. A black Gamer's chair with bright green highlights completed the picture. No one occupied the space at the moment, but the equipment buzzed and flickered with life.

Darkiplier stood in one corner of the room. He'd tracked down Antisepticeye's Host, observing him without detection, and speculated about the different ways he could use this man against his enemy. He'd come up with several possibilities, depending on when the demon returned from the other dimension he'd sent him to. _It shouldn't be long, now,_ he thought. _He'll learn how to travel back to this time from the past in short order. He's a clever bastard._

Distant footsteps sounded down the hallway, indicating the return of the Host. Darkiplier phased in between this timeline and the next, fading from view. To an observer, he would be nothing more than a shadow on the wall. _A useful trick my enemy is unaware of yet,_ he mused, one corner of his mouth tugging upward.

A slim young man with coffee-brown hair entered the room, closing the door behind him. He took a seat at the computer station and set to work, pulling up files and getting everything ready for his latest recording session. Darkiplier noted the man's wiry frame had filled out more in the last few weeks since Antisepticeye's departure. The dark circles under his eyes had disappeared, and his face appeared much less gaunt. Without the green demon leeching off of his energy, the Host had recovered to near normal.

The computer screen in front of the man began to waver and jump, dissolving into lines of green, black, and white static. The young man froze, his fingers spread wide on the desktop in front of him. Darkiplier could feel the energy in the room spike with the Host's fear, crackling like the lines on the monitor.

Without further warning, bright green light burst forth from the screen, accompanied by a howl of rage. The energy surge knocked the young man backward and over his chair, landing him on the floor in a crumpled heap. Anticepticeye appeared, standing in front of the computer desk, his eyes sparking and a scowl of hatred on his features. He thrust his fingers through his green hair, shaking his head this way and that while he screamed out his anger.

The figure on the floor stirred, a small groan escaping him. The movement caught Antisepticeye's attention, and he strode over, leaning over to grasp the front of the man's shirt with both hands. He hauled the man up and slammed him against the foam squares on the wall behind them. Leaning forward, Anticepticeye said in a growling tone, "I'll bet you thought I was gone for good!" A feral grin spread across his face. "But I'm not going _anywhere!_ You can't get rid of me." He leaned in close, his voice dropping to a snarling whisper. "I'm eternal, and part of the deepest, darkest corners of your soul."

The Host, Jack, gasped for breath, pulling at Antisepticeye's steel grip without success. He fixed his demon with a defiant glare. "You disappeared for over a month! Why come back now?"

Antisepticeye's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, and then he slammed Jack into the wall again, his fury taking over again. "None of your business, Puppet! I control _you, not_ the other way around!" He gave a snort of derision, glaring at Jack's coffee-colored hair. "Nothing you do will affect me, so don't even try." His voice dropped to a threatening growl. "There are _no_ strings on _me!"_ He glitched green and white, sending an electrical charge through his Host. Jack cried out in pain, and Antisepticeye laughed before throwing him aside with a violent thrust. The young man hit the opposite wall, sliding to the floor. The demon pivoted to face the computer screen, glitched again, and disappeared.

Darkiplier observed Jack crumpled on the ground, a low moan escaping him as he tried to move. The human had sustained several injuries as a result of the violent reunion with Antisepticeye: cracked ribs, bruises, and a few abrasions. _An easy fix,_ he mused, phasing all the way into the man's timeline. A slow smile of satisfaction spread across his face as he knelt down next to the young man on the floor. _You're going to be of great use to me._


	11. Chapter 11: Uncertain Cooperation

Jack's head spun with dizziness, disorienting him while he tried to gather his scrambled thoughts together once more. A warning stab of pain in his ribs made him keep his breathing shallow. _Maybe cracked or broken,_ he mused, resting on the floor of his recording room. _Damn it. Why couldn't he have stayed gone?_ Despair hit him almost as hard as Antisepticeye had. Tears of anger and frustration threatened to well up in his eyes, and he squeezed them shut tighter. _I was just starting to feel normal again._

The short hairs at the nape of his neck stood up, and he knew he wasn't alone in the room. Sensitive to different forms of energy now, he could feel a presence just a few feet away from where he lay. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times before the figure came in to focus. A man with dark hair, wearing a gray suit knelt down to look at him, a slow smile crossing his familiar features. Cold dread shot through Jack's bloodstream as realization took hold. His heart sped up with a burst of adrenaline-laced fear, threatening to jump right out of his chest. In a desperate effort to escape the man, he pushed himself to a sitting position against the wall, wincing at the pain jabbing different injuries across his body.

The intruder held up a hand, his eyebrows knitting in concern. "Please, don't try to move," he said, his voice low and smooth. "Do you know who I am?"

 _"_ _Darkiplier,"_ Jack whispered, almost choking on the name. He shook his head with regret, never taking his eyes off the demon. "So… you're real too, just like Anticepticeye." Sliding away another couple of inches, he held his ribs, gritting his teeth. "What do you want with _me?"_

The gray man returned his steady gaze for a moment, and held out his hands in a gesture of non-aggression. "I assure you, Jack, I'm not here to hurt you." One side of his mouth quirked upward in a smile. "In fact, I came here to see if you'd be interested in working together on, shall we say…a project of mutual interest."

Everything about this demon disturbed Jack to the core. The man's voice had a small echo to it every time he spoke. A red and blue aura surrounded his entire frame, no matter which way he moved. He wasn't sure if the quiet creaking and ringing noises in the background were due to his own injuries, or if somehow, Darkiplier emitted them. All of these traits combined to give Jack the creeps in a way Antisepticeye never had. His own green demon behaved quite the opposite, screaming in his face, tossing him around like a rag doll with incredible strength, and illuminating the room with that luminous emerald glow. The two entities were different, but terrifying on many levels. It all added up to nothing but pain and fear for Jackaboy.

Gathering his courage, he pushed with his legs and slid up the padded wall with his shoulder to a standing position. He held on to his ribs with one arm while supporting himself on the wall with the other. The room swam in his vision for a moment before clearing. The pain, on the other hand, flared up and seared through him like a flamethrower blast. He stood still, taking short gasps of breath before addressing the gray man. "Sorry…but no thanks. I've had enough experience to know working with demons is _not_ good for my health, as you can see by this latest example."

Darkiplier stood, clasping his hands behind his back. He regarded Jack with calm, ebony eyes for a moment before speaking. "Would you like to be free of Antisepticeye?"

Hope leaped in Jack's heart for a moment. Memories of the last few weeks without his chaotic demon using him as a punching bag flooded his mind. No more painful injuries to hide from his YouTube channel fans. Catching himself, he remembered who he was talking to. "That's not possible. He's part of me, and in order to get rid of him, _I_ would have to die, too. Sorry, not in favor of _that_ plan." A spike of fear stabbed at him, making a black circle dance around his field of vision. "Or are you here to accomplish that deed right now?"

"As I said before," the gray man answered, slowing down his words and pronouncing each word with care. "I'm not here to harm you. If I'd wanted you dead…you would be already." The smile returned, and he straightened his jacket lapels. "Now, would you please take a seat and relax so we can discuss this project I have in mind?"

Jack shook his head, remaining in his position against the foam-covered wall. "I'm fine right here. What _project_ are you talking about? Why do you need _me?"_

A chill of fear crackled through his stomach when he caught a brief flare of red glowing deep in Darkiplier's coal-black eyes. The demon walked over to the overturned gaming chair and set it upright. Without a word, he wheeled it over beside Jack. "Take a seat, and I'll answer your questions," he said, using that quiet, melted-chocolate voice.

Jack decided to sit down before his weakened system made him fall. _Maybe I can get some energy back while I find out what this fucking demon wants,_ he thought, trying to picture several escape routes in his mind. In his heart, he knew he didn't stand a chance against this being. He sank into the familiar chair, grateful for the comfort and security it gave him. Keeping his eyes on the gray man, he said, "I'm listening."

Darkiplier nodded and clasped his hands behind his back. "The mutual project I'm referring to is Antisepticeye, of course. He's tried to practice his unique skills on several others besides you in the last month. I had an issue with him myself, in fact."

"Why would he bother _you?"_ Jack asked. "Aren't you _Mark's_ dark side?"

"I am _many_ things," the gray man stated. His intense gaze made Jack even more uncomfortable. "Yes," he continued, "I'm connected to the Mark in this dimension, in a small way. I'm an interdimensional being, able to cross timelines. I came to this one when I sensed my Host in danger. When I arrived, I found Antisepticeye torturing the Mark here, and had to put a stop to it."

Adrenaline surged through Jack at the news. _Antisepticeye tortured Mark?_ Fear and anger for his friend had him leaning forward despite his injuries. "What happened? Is Mark all right? What did the fucking bastard _do_ to him?"

Darkiplier held out a hand. "Your friend is recovering. I arrived in time to save his life, and his human companions had him taken to the hospital. I managed to send Antisepticeye to an earlier timeline to keep him from doing any more harm to my Host. I have other business to attend to, but I can't continue until I've dealt with him in a more _effective_ manner."

Realization helped clear some of the fuzziness in Jack's mind. _"_ _That's_ why Mark had to take a break from making videos! Also, the old-fashioned pumpkin carving! I know why I felt such a strong pull to film it. Antisepticeye was trying to get back to the _present."_

"Yes," the gray man said. "It took him some time, but he figured out how to come back. Since this is his original timeline, and I'm a visitor here, I have no wish to destroy him. However, I can't allow him to harass my Host any longer. I would like your help to arrange a more _permanent_ solution for keeping him away."

Jack lowered his eyebrows in confusion. "But, why did he go after Mark in the _first_ place? I don't understand that part."

Darkiplier looked down for a moment before answering. "I'm afraid that's _my_ fault," he said, his tone apologetic. "In the middle of my search across the timelines, I discovered a dimension called the Void. I felt comfortable there while I conducted my business. Other entities resided there, causing issues now and then, but I managed to keep them in line. That is, until Antisepticeye showed up and challenged me. Since we're almost even in power, he knew he couldn't beat me without an edge. He got the idea in his crazed head that killing my Host would weaken me enough for him to destroy me. He's mistaken about that, but reasoning with him doesn't work, as you well know."

Jack pictured the two demons trying to have a normal conversation, and couldn't help giving a small laugh. Jabs of pain reminded him of his injured ribs, and he returned to a more sober outlook. "Yeah, he's not big on listening to anyone else but himself."

Darkiplier nodded. "You're the most familiar with his thoughts and actions, and may have the best solution for dealing with him." The slow smile crept across the gray man's features again, giving Jack a chill. "So you see, working _together_ against Antisepticeye, instead of fighting him as individuals, will have the largest mutual benefit for both of us. Don't you agree?"

Jack hesitated before answering. His mind screamed at him to jump at the chance for relief from his demon tormentor, but his gut instinct rallied just as much against the idea. He gazed at the gray man for a few seconds, paying close attention to any energetic changes he could sense in the atmosphere. This often helped him know when his green nemesis was about to make a move against him. _There's something he's holding back, but I don't know what it is yet._

The smile disappeared from Darkiplier's features at Jack's reluctance. "Perhaps you need a little more time to decide," he said, his tone shifting from persuasive to agreeable.

Something dripped into Jack's right eye. He reached up to clear his vision, and noticed bright red on his fingers. _What the fuck?_ He thought, staring at the crimson smear. _Antisepticeye's getting careless, giving me a cut that shows. No wonder I'm dizzy._ His gaze snapped back to his visitor when he noticed the gray demon took a step forward to study him.

"Forgive me for chattering on while you're in need of medical attention," Darkiplier said, his voice soft and filled with measured concern. "I have the ability to heal your injuries, if you will allow me to help."

Something about his smile reminded Jack too much of the Cheshire Cat; pleasant on the outside, twisted and filled with dark intentions on the inside. "No," he said, waving a hand. "I'll be okay after I get some rest. I'm used to this after Antisepticeye visits."

The red glow flared in the depths of Darkiplier's eyes for a split second before vanishing. He glanced over at the computer equipment, and then back to Jack. "Speaking of him, we have a limited time until he returns."

"Then you'd better leave before he comes back," Jack replied without thinking.

Darkiplier shot him an intense stare, his demeanor slipping enough to show a glimmer of frustration and anger. "I can deal with him if I need to." The smoothness returned. "You, however, would be collateral damage. Since that isn't part of the plan, we must relocate to a safer place."

Without further explanation, Darkiplier stepped forward and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders. Before he could question or object, crackling energy and black and white static filled the room, pulsing through everything, including him. The space around him seemed to jump and shake for a second, and then swirl as if they were moving. He cried out in pain from the unbearable sensation of static electricity surging through him before his mind slipped into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12: Hopes and Fears

Mark watched his golden retriever frisk around the back yard for a few minutes, a feeling of joy filling his heart. The Van Vlogs he'd created were a big hit with the fans, and the holidays were uneventful. No sign of demons in the last few weeks, and he'd been arranging the details of the Markiplier You're Welcome Tour without incident. _I hope Antisepticeye won't be able to find his way back,_ he thought. _We'd all be better off if he stayed in that earlier timeline Darkiplier talked about._

He opened the sliding glass door and was about to call Chica inside, when he heard a familiar crackling static sound inside the living room. His blood turned to ice in a split second, with thoughts of which demon was paying him a visit. Pausing at the doorstep, he looked inside to identify the newcomer before entering the house. Red, blue, and gray static sizzled in the air for a moment, and then two figures appeared instead of one. Darkiplier stood in front of the couch, his hands on the shoulders of a seated individual in front of him. Mark recognized the person right away.

"Jack!" He said, adrenaline surging through his system. He stepped inside and closed the glass door quickly to keep his dog outside. He didn't want her to bark at the demon again and irritate him into taking action against her.

He took in the scene of the gray man standing there, waiting to speak with him, and Jack on the sofa, leaning back, out cold. He shot forward and knelt in front of the couch, a mixture of fear and anger swirling through his heart at the sight of his friend's limp, unresponsive form. "Jack!" He said again, looking for some sign of life. The Irishman still didn't move, his skin even more pale than usual.

Mark jumped up, turning to confront the demon. "What the fuck did you _do_ to him?"

Darkiplier's neutral expression deepened into a scowl, his ebony eyes filling with a crimson fire within the black depths. "You assume _I_ am at fault for your friend's condition?" He asked, his voice rumbling with suppressed rage. "How _dare_ you suggest that, after all of the help I've given both of you?" In a lightning fast move, he backhanded Mark across the face, sending him spinning down to the floor. "I'll have you know I just _rescued_ this man from Antisepticeye!"

Mark's vision swam for a moment as he struggled to recover from the blow. He cradled the side of his head with one hand, waiting for the pain and ringing noise in his mind to stop. Sitting up, he held his other hand in a palms-up gesture towards the gray man. "I-I'm sorry. When I saw his injuries, and you standing over him…"

"Learn the entire story before you jump to conclusions, next time," the demon said, his voice a disapproving growl. He straightened his jacket lapels with a short jerk, and some of the rage began to dissolve from his shadowy features. "Things are _not_ always as they seem." He extended a hand down to Mark. "Now, shall we take care of you two first, and then discuss our plans for Anticepticeye?"

Mark nodded, accepting the offered hand with caution. A powerful, but cold sensation registered to his senses through the grip, as the demon pulled him to his feet. The room spun for a moment, and he would've fallen again if not for the gray man's support. Darkiplier guided him to the couch and eased him down to sit next to Jack, who hadn't stirred through the whole altercation.

"I keep forgetting how fragile you humans are," the gray demon said, studying Mark's face. Stepping behind the sofa, he placed a hand on the side of Mark's head. "Just relax while I attend to this."

Still shaken from the vicious blow, Mark tried to calm his nerves without success. Cool palms touched the sides of his temple, exerting gentle pressure. Nothing happened at first, and then he could see a dim red glow around his vision. All of his senses went numb for a few seconds, and he felt as if he were floating. With a burst of clarity, the pain and ringing disappeared, and he felt better than he had in a very long time.

The hands withdrew from his head. "One down, and one to go," Darkiplier said, moving around the front of the couch.

Mark saw him motion to vacate his seat, so he stood and turned to watch what the gray man would do next. With unusual care, the demon moved Jack's body to lay flat on the cushions. He knelt down to take stock of the Irishman's injuries, and then placed his hands over Jack's heart. Mark watched in fascination as Darkiplier's hands glowed red and blue, his gaze intense with concentration. After a moment, he moved his hands down to cover Jack's ribcage, the glow brighter than before. Mark said a silent prayer that his friend would be all right. Sean still appeared very pale. With a final application of energy to the young man's head, the demon removed his hands, a slight smile of satisfaction playing about his shadowed features.

Getting to his feet, the gray demon fixed his attention on Mark once more. "He'll be all right in a moment," he said. "I suggest you be the first person he sees upon waking. After teleporting with me from his home to yours, he's going to be very confused."

Mark nodded in understanding, and knelt beside his friend. His spirits lifted a bit when color began returning to the Irishman's face. Making a quiet moan, Sean opened his eyes, blinking a few times in slow succession. Ice blue eyes gazed around, and then focused on him.

"Mark?" He said, his voice a little hoarse. "What the fuck happened?"

"Easy there, Sean," the half-Korean said, trying to use his most reassuring tone. "You're safe at my house, now. Darkiplier brought you here after Antisepticeye hurt you."

Jack's eyes registered surprise and anxiety, his gaze traveling past Mark to the gray demon standing a few steps away. Scrambling to a sitting position, he scooted closer to his friend, his eyes locked on the shadowy figure. "It's _never_ safe when demons are around."

"Calm down, Jack," Mark said, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Darkiplier's here to help us with this Antisepticeye problem. He's having trouble with that bastard as well."

"Yes," the gray man answered, clasping his hands behind his back. "That's true enough." He took a deep breath, gazing at the two men. "Now that you are both healed, perhaps we can begin planning how to rid ourselves of the green demon."

Jack put a hand to his ribs, taking in a deep breath with caution. His eyes widened with realization. "You healed my cracked ribs!"

"Along with that hard head of yours, yes," Darkiplier said, crossing his arms. "Now, I suggest we take some time to strategize before—"

The air crackled with green and white energy, cutting off the gray demon's words. _"There you are!"_ Antisepticeye roared, his features filled with a snarl of rage.

Mark's blood ran cold upon seeing the green demon again, his heart pounding hard with fright. _Fuck! He's back!_


	13. Chapter 13: Standoff

Jack and Mark both took a few steps back, away from Antisepticeye. The furious entity glared at Jack before turning his anger on Darkiplier. "You lying demon-dog!" He said, stabbing an accusing finger at the dark man. "You said to leave your precious Host alone, and then you go and _steal mine!"_ Static fizzled and popped around him as he glitched. A knife appeared in his hand, and he began flipping it forward and back with expert precision. "You know this means all bets are off," he said, his voice dropping to a much softer, dangerous tone. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth while he kept his eyes locked on his adversary.

Jack's blood pounded through his system with adrenaline, and he struggled to remain clear-headed. _Fuck, this could get bad really fast!_ Shifting his weight to the balls of his feet in case he had to move fast, he glanced over at Mark's darker half.

The gray man remained calm, watching his enemy. "You have this all wrong," he said, gesturing at Jack and Mark with one hand. "I responded to your Host's aid after you so carelessly injured him. Since our Hosts are friends, I saw no harm in rendering assistance."

 _"_ _Bullshit!"_ Antisepticeye spat, thrusting his knife toward the dark demon. _"_ _You_ never assist _anyone!_ You _use_ humans to suit your purposes. Helping them is _not_ in your nature, just like it isn't in mine. These games won't work on _me,_ Darkiplier."

Ebony eyes filled with a crimson glow. "You have no idea of the circumstances that drive me, nor the extent of what I'm capable of doing in the name of revenge."

Prickles of energy flowed across Jack's skin, giving him goose bumps. Years of dealing with his demon had taught him when the situation would change from bad to worse. Glancing at Mark, he could see a slight tremor go through his friend as well. The Irishman tensed, focusing once more on the two demons.

Antisepticeye started flipping his knife again, watching the blade as he spoke. "Your problems don't interest me. This is _my_ dimension, and you deserve punishment for your interference." He looked over at the two humans, his eyes narrowing while his smile grew. Jack could swear the demon's luminescent glow brightened with his excitement. "I think I have just the thing," he said, his voice dropping to a sinister purr. "How about I help Jack kill his best friend while you watch?"

Before anyone could move or reply, Antisepticeye glitched, disappearing from his original position. Without warning, he appeared in front of Jack, so close that he bounced off of his Host and took a wobbly step backwards. The Irishman almost laughed at the comical expression of confusion on the demon's face, but dared not with the severity of the situation. His darker half scowled and glitched again with the same result, almost knocking him over with the collision of their bodies this time.

Turning toward Darkiplier, his teeth bared, he jabbed his blade in the air toward the gray man. "What the fuck did you _do?_ I can't phase inside and take control of him!"

"Of course you can't," the dark entity replied, a small smile at the corners of his mouth. He clasped his hands behind his back in a casual manner. "Call it preemptive planning on my part. I knew your crazed mind might come up with a plan like this, so I took out a little insurance policy against it. I put an energetic block inside of him against any kind of possession."

As this information sunk into the green demon's mind, Jack could feel the energy fields in the room escalate. His dark side started to glitch in place before screaming out his rage. "How _dare_ you! I'm going to _kill_ you, I swear!"

Darkiplier held up a hand. "You've tried that several times, all to no avail. Let's not cover that ground again. I think it best if you glitch back to the Internet and entertain yourself with causing someone else problems. It's what you're best at."

Jack exchanged a look with Mark, trying not to smile too much. Both humans loved a good insult when they heard it. The Irishman almost couldn't contain his feelings of elation, struggling to hold back a grin. _No more possessions,_ he mused as the news sunk in. _I don't have to fear being a spectator in my own body while that bloody demon takes over. Fuck yeah!_

Antisepticeye screamed out his rage, glitching so fast Jack almost couldn't see him as one solid form. He popped in and out around the living room for a few seconds, and stopped right behind Mark. Seizing him in a headlock, a feral grin crossed the green demon's features. The half-Korean struggled in vain against the arm pinning him to the furious entity.

"There's more than one way to hurt our kind," he said, pulling out his blade to point at his adversary. "I think this Host of yours is more like a _pet._ It would be a shame if something terrible happened to him, wouldn't it?"

Jack leaped forward, anger and adrenaline fueling his actions. "Let go of him, yah crazy mother-fucker!" He yelled, trying to pry the demon's arm away from Mark's throat. The appendage didn't budge an inch, like cold steel locked in place.

Antisepticeye laughed, knocking the Irishman away with one violent blow from his other arm while still holding Mark in place. Jack flew backward, colliding with the wall. Landing in a heap, he shook his head, trying to clear it so he could ready himself for another attack.

His dark side held out the knife toward him in warning. "Don't even try it, Puppet Boy! You know I won't hesitate to cut you again."

 _"_ _Enough!"_ Darkiplier said, his voice echoing with surprising volume. He glared at Antisepticeye, his eyes glowing a deep red. "Let him go, and settle your argument with me."

"Not a chance," the green demon replied in his sing-song Irish accent. "This one's coming with _me._ We never finished our original session together, and I have a few new tricks I'm eager to try out on him."

Jack rose to his feet, fists clenched. "You let him go, yah Bastard!"

Ignoring his Host, Antisepticeye kept his gaze locked on Darkiplier. _"_ _This_ time, we play _my_ way. How about a little game of interdimensional Tag?" His opponent's scowl deepened at the suggestion, but he continued with a malicious smile. "You find us…" He paused, shoving his gleaming blade into Mark's side, and the YouTuber grunted in pain. "Before your _pet_ bleeds to death."

"No!" Jack screamed, leaping toward them. Antisepticeye glitched before the Irishman could reach him, and Jack slammed into the floor, his hands grasping nothing but thin air. Fear and heartbreak threatened to overwhelm him. The image of panic and agony in Mark's eyes as he sagged back into the green demon's embrace flashed with horrifying clarity through his mind. _I can't let this happen,_ he thought, squeezing his eyes shut against tears. _I have to save him!_

Scrambling to his feet, he faced Darkiplier. The gray demon's eyes still shone crimson, his scowl a frightening sight to see. Gathering his courage, Jack took a deep breath.

"We _have_ to go after them!"


	14. Chapter 14: Delays

The Nightmare had returned. Mark's world had dissolved into a mixture of pain and confusion. Antisepticeye held him in a grip of steel, unyielding and uncaring. Electricity and color swirled around the two bodies in a never-ending show of light and sound, while they moved through the infinite timelines. The maniacal demon's blade still stuck fast into his side, leaking away his life's blood with every passing second. _I thought Darkiplier had this handled! How the fuck am I going to get out of this one?_ The disturbing answer that he might not make it clawed at his mind, but he refused to accept it.

"They thought they'd gotten the _best_ of me," he heard Antisepticeye say, somewhere above and behind him. "But they were _wrong!"_ Since Mark stood plastered against the demon in a headlock, each word vibrated against his back. "That poor excuse for a demon sits back and thinks he's got the answer to _everything,_ doesn't he? Always fucking around with people's lives for his own gain. Well not _this_ time! _I'm in control!"_ He gave Mark a shake. "You hear me, _pet?"_ Mark didn't answer him, distracted by the burning in his side and the riot of images and noise reeling around them. The half-Korean could feel the vibration through his back when the demon growled in frustration.

The next second, the sound and movement stopped. Mark opened his eyes a bit to glance at their present surroundings. Still in the headlock, he couldn't see much, but he recognized the room. _We're still at my house? Did he leave and circle back again?_ Another glimpse revealed something odd. _Books? I don't remember leaving those on the coffee table._ A sudden chill crackled through his system. _Wait…I don't own a table like that…_

With a sudden release of his steel grip, Antisepticeye dropped him on the floor. The carpet helped to cushion the impact, but his side still flared with pain, even though the demon had removed his blade. _So dizzy,_ he thought, relaxing and closing his eyes. _Must be losing blood. Where the hell is Darkiplier?_ Knowing time continued to slip away with every passing moment, he said a silent prayer. _Please…Save my life._

The Irish demon knelt down beside him, grumbling under his breath. "No, no, no! You can't die yet. You'll fuck up my plan!"

Mark looked up at him with half-closed eyes. "Maybe…if you hadn't…stabbed me…in the side," he said, fighting for breath with each word. _Damn it, he must've punctured a lung. Can't seem to get enough air._

Antisepticeye looked down toward Mark's side, scowling. He glanced around the empty room, and then blew out a sigh. "I can't believe this," he said, his voice quiet and controlled. Taking in a deep breath, he escalated to an angry shout. _"I can't_ _fucking believe this!"_ He placed his hands against Mark's side, scrunched his nose, and readjusted his position again, applying more pressure. "Damn thing's leaking right through my fingers," he mumbled, his demeanor a little more stable after his outburst. Shaking his head, he glared at the human. "Looks like I have to _heal_ you before we can continue our adventure. I guess I got a bit overenthusiastic with my knife."

"Oh…ya think?" Mark whispered, unable to contain the sarcastic remark.

The demon stared at him in surprise for a few seconds, the corner of his mouth beginning to quirk upward into a smile. Mark worried he'd gone too far, and then Antisepticeye blinked and looked down at his work again. "Shut up and hold still," he said, his voice gruff.

 _Wait…was that a sense of humor?_ Mark wondered.

He felt pressure on the knife wound, and noticed a bright green glow at the edge of his vision. He couldn't see what the demon was doing from his prone position, but the intense tingling and warmth reminded him of when Darkiplier had treated his injuries before. After a few minutes, the pain and dizziness had lessened, and he began to feel better. Even his breathing had returned to near-normal. His kidnapper removed his hands and leaned back, watching him with expectation. Although he still felt weak, Mark made his best effort to roll over onto his side and push himself upright. He made it to a sitting position before a fresh wave of disorientation washed over him. _Whoa, take it slow,_ he thought. _No sense passing out._ _Didn't he heal this all the way, like Dark did? Or is this the first time he's had to work on a human?_

Antisepticeye grew impatient with the slow recovery and stood, yanking Mark to his feet. "Come on!" He demanded, angry once again. "We don't have time to wait around."

Mark wobbled at first from the abrupt assent, but the green man's unbreakable grip on his arm helped steady him. "Just give me a minute, here."

"You're stalling on purpose, aren't you?" He accused, while Mark grabbed onto the demon's arm for support. "If we delay long enough, do you figure your _Master_ will catch up to us?"

"No!" Mark said, using his free hand to hold the side of his head. "I'm still dizzy!"

Before the furious demon could reply, the front door to the house opened, and an almost identical version of Mark strolled in, humming under his breath. The new arrival froze upon seeing them, his chocolate-brown eyes widening with shock. He dropped a white, three-ringed binder he'd tucked under one arm, oblivious to the _thunk_ noise it made upon hitting the carpet. Holding out an index finger, he tried to speak. "Who…?" Swallowing, he tried again, with more success. "Who _are_ you people? What are you doing in my house?"

Mark and Antisepticeye exchanged a surprised look, and then the human had an inspiration. "Uh…you've been working way too hard," Mark spoke up. "You're having a hallucination, because you need a break so badly." He glanced at the green demon beside him, giving a quick nod toward the door, and then returned to the stunned man before them. "You should take it easy, and get some rest. Maybe a nap or something." Antisepticeye took the hint and glitched, sending the two of them back into the swirling vortex of alternate dimensions.

The Mark from this timeline blinked a few times, staring at the space where the apparitions had appeared. His hand shaking, he reached up and removed his black-rimmed glasses to rub his eyes and forehead. He tucked the spectacles into the front pocket of his button-up dress shirt, and picked up the forgotten notebook from the floor. Setting it on the coffee table with his other bioengineering books, he took a seat on the grey couch.

 _Did that really just happen?_ He wondered, glancing around the empty living room once more. Shaking his head, he blew out a sigh. _Maybe I_ have _been working too hard. My parents could be right about getting a dog to spend time with, instead of being alone so much._ Getting to his feet, he noticed a dark red stain on the carpet, and shivered. The image of his identical twin, injured and standing next to that luminescent creature with the green eyes, flashed in his mind. Fighting off the overwhelming fear that threatened to swamp him, he took a deep, cleansing breath. _Yes, a canine companion might be a good idea,_ he thought. Quickening his steps, he headed up the spiral staircase toward his bedroom.


End file.
